I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a detection circuit.
II. Background
A wireless communication device typically includes a transmitter to support data transmission. The transmitter typically has a power amplifier to amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal and provide high output power. The power amplifier may be designed to drive a particular load impedance, e.g., 50 Ohms. The load impedance may vary due to various types of disturbances and may cause an overdrive condition, which is a condition in which the RF signal level exceeds a range that can ensure reliable operation of the power amplifier. It may be desirable to detect overdrive conditions so that corrective actions can be taken to protect the power amplifier and other circuitry.